It was never like my dreams
by Green Eyed Lily
Summary: A Lily/James fic from green eyed lily - who's back!! This is not a usual type of L/J fic, although it might start out like one. L and J notice each other...but then things start going wrong for them. A series of little accidents lead them both to be heart
1. Default Chapter

It was never like my dreams... A Lily/James fic by Green Eyed Lily  
  
A little hello from me! Hi Guys!! It's been ages since I last posted a story...and I'll be updating all my other fics with more chapters. In the meanwhile...here's a new one!! It's an L/J fic - of course, but hopefully a fic with a unique plotline...I've tried to make it different. It's how Lily and James end up together...but not love-hate, not friendship-love or any other cliched plots... Anyway, read it, review it, and ENJOY!!! Note: I'll be alternating points of view between Lily and James. On to the fic!!  
  
James: My leg ached terribly. I'd just returned from the Quidditch grounds. Being the Captain is hard - of course, I'd be the last person to admit it. I was enjoying the feel of the wind on my face and trying to think of new moves at the same time, when I brushed against a tree. My broom kept moving forward, while my leg entangled itself in a branch. Anyway, the whole fiasco ended with me clinging to my broom for dear life, and crashing to the ground with my leg under me. Unfortunately, the team had already called it a day - and I didn't blame them. The sunset had rendered the sky a brilliant shade of purple, and the thick trees were silhouetted silently against the lake. I somehow limped my way inside. Stupid, stupid James. You should have known better than to go practicing after dark. What if you'd been knocked out?? I tried to reason with myself - unsuccessfully. I was more of a mischievous, impulsive guy. One of the best pranksters at Hogwarts. And also one of the most brilliant, if I may say so myself. Anyway, for all my brilliance, I needed some help. I leaned my hand against the wall and tried to hobble along. The hospital wing was all the way on the other end of the castle....I would never get there, unless I met someone on the way. As I turned a corner, I caught a glimpse of the sleeve of a woolen robe. I looked closely - it was Lily Evans. She was this semi- popular girl in four of my classes. Brilliant at Charms. Maybe she could help me. "Hello?" I called out. Not a great start, but anyway. She swivelled around, her robes swishing softly. She was a redhead - not that it mattered. Her hair went into her eyes, and she brushed it out impatiently. She looked at me, expectantly. "Yes? Are you okay? You like kind of green there," she asked, coming closer. I smelled a faint trace of a flower-scented perfume. "I think I broke my ankle. Can you help me to the wing?" I asked, feeling kind of foolish. She nodded, and whipped out her wand. I heard the words "Suspendo Incartatem", and before I realized it, I was floating a few feet off the ground. "What the...?!" I exclaimed, bending down to wrap my robes around my knees. She looked up at me, her green eyes glinting in the sunlight. "Sorry, couldn't think of anything better," she mumbled. She pointed her wand at me, and I felt myself being propelled forward. No wonder she was the best at Charms. It was much easier to fly than walk on a broken foot. And that was the first time I had really noticed Lily Evans.  
  
Lily: I felt myself strain with the effort of floating James along in the air. Most people think Charms are extremely useful - they think magic does all the work, but little do they know. A prolonged Charm can drain the strength out of you. I should know, I'd been practicing for a long time. Charms fascinated me - and Professor Flitwick was such an adorable teacher. He was wrinkled and wizened, and just the greatest. Anyway. Back to the topic. James hovered above me. He was clutching his robes at his knees - probably so that I wouldn't see anything. I felt a warm flush spread across my cheeks as I thought of this, and ducked my head. I don't know why, I but I felt jittery around boys. I felt ... kind of warm and shivery, and nervous and excited, with a million and one butterflies flitting around in my stomach all at once. I don't know why - maybe that's what being a teenager is like. Who knows? I opened the door of the hospital wing and whisked James in. Madam Pomfrey hurried up, her face red. "Quidditch players!" I heard her mutter. She flicked her wand, and James was suddenly tucked into bed. I walked over. He really looked as though he was in pain. I peeked at his ankle, and immediately wished I hadn't. It was swollen to an ugly purple. Already, Madam Pomfrey was pursing her lips. "Thanks a lot for the help!" James whispered to me. I smiled and nodded. Then, not knowing what to do, I decided to leave. Then I remembered - the Balming Charm. Not easy, of course, but James was in obvious pain. While Madam Pomfrey bustled off to get some yucky potion or the other, I turned towards James, and closed my eyes. I could almost feel him staring at me quizzically. I whispered quickly, "Locomortis Baneotis". Almost immediately, a reddish ball of fire rolled onto the bed. James started, as though he expected the bed to burst into flames - but relaxed as nothing happened. I picked up the Charm and gave it to him. "Put it under your foot while you sleep. It'll help." He smiled, and thanked me. Then, quietly, I slipped out of the hospital wing. And that was the first time I'd ever really noticed James Potter.  
  
James: My leg healed completely, thanks to Lily. I kept the little ball of fire that she gave me - it was mighty useful. I stored it with a freezing charm, and whipped it out whenever I needed it, usually in case of more Quidditch accidents. Anyway. Sirius, Remus, and I had a mighty big prank planned. Playing tricks on people is our specialty. After all, life is too short to worry, right? Why waste it playing safe? Most of our pranks revolve around Severus Snape - the greasiest git who ever lived. Honestly, his hair is so greasy, his head probably slides off his pillow at night. But his hair wasn't the reason we chose him to play pranks on. He was just plain nasty. He made fun of people's backgrounds - calling people Mudbloods and Halfbloods. If there's anything I can't stand, it's prejudiced people - and if Snape isn't prejudiced, I don't know who is. Whatever. The prank comes later. For now, I have Charms class. I won't mind admitting that I'm scared out of my pants. We're learning this new Watering Charm. I totally blew it last time. I was practicing with Sirius, and life was all normal. Until I said the Charm out loud. The words are "Amnis Aqueducous". Turns out that Aqueducous is pronounced "Aque-du- qua!". Who knew? I said it the way I thought it should sound - and ended up scalding Sirius' hand with hot water. Let's hope we fare better today.  
  
Lily: I entered Charms class with Arabella. I was tired - and my arms were sore from carrying so many heavy textbooks around. 'Bella and I took our seats, and I noticed James Potter enter the room with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius looked a bit queasy - and I didn't blame him. James had inadvertantly scalded his hand last time. Professor Flitwick floated in. He's really short, and prefers to use Hovering Charms to support himself in the air, as opposed to looking up to everyone. I guess that's one of the perks of being a Charms teacher. I loved Charms. Mr. Ollivander had told me when I bought my wand, that I would have a knack for Charms. I had brushed it off then - but who knew that it would become so important to me? Professor Flitwick had offered to give me Advanced Charms lessons. I took up the offer. Back to the present. Professor Flitwick squeaked out the day's instructions. Apparently, he'd decided to put aside Watering Charms for a while, and proceed to Revealing Charms. Revealing Charms are very handy - they allow you to reveal what's inside something, or what's under something - unless, of course, the object has been charmed not to do so. We got into our groups (me with 'Bella, of course), and started practicing. I held up a cube covered with a cloth. 'Bella muttered the Charm under her breath: "Exostra Ostentatio". The cloth fluttered up - then down. After a few tries, she got it, and we returned to our seats. I gazed around the class. James Potter was working with Remus now. Hehe. I guess Sirius didn't trust him all that much with the wand. James looked nervous. He gripped his wand forcefully, and spoke as though saying the words strongly would somehow make him better at it. I wanted to warn him - gripping the wand too hard would intensify his spell - but it was too late. A thin blue streak shot out of his wand, missed Remus totally, and hit Professor Flitwick straight in the leg. His robes shot up - at least the Revealing Charm was working - and a look of panic crossed his face. The class froze. Professor Flitwick slapped his hands down over his robes, and gave out a little squeak, before zooming out of the room. The class stayed silent for a split second, before erupting into laughter. I sneaked a look at James - he seemed mildly embarrassed, but not at all regretful. I repaired the damaged wall with a flick of my wrist, and we waited fo Professor Flitwick to return. He didn't. People were congratulating James on his impeccable aim. I was struggling to control my laughter. We left the room in high spirits.  
  
THE END Chapter Two next  
  
A/N: Whatcha think, people? Do you think green eyed lily is ready to hit town again? I know this story got off to a slow start, but I promise that the next chapter will be more eventful. I've been writing my butt off - expect new chapters to "Heart's Going Crazy", "Journey to Love", and an epilogue to "Something Just Happens". I know I've probably lost most of my faithful readers because of the long- time-no-see, but I promise I'm back for good!! Another note: "Lily+MWPP=Forever" has been discontinued. I don't like the way the story started out. Also, I'll be starting another L/J fic soon. Stay tuned!! Read and REVIEW please, so that I can make the next part even better!! Shoutouts to all you guys - you know who you are....hehe. Love ya! Green Eyes 


	2. It was never like my dreams2 The Beginni...

It was never like my dreams.(2) A L/J fic by Green Eyed Lily  
  
A/N: Normally, I would thank all you guys for reviewing, but I'm writing this chapter right after uploading the first one, so the thank-yous will have to wait. So.I know the first chapter started out kind of slow. It's hard for me to write in First Person Narrative.but that's the way the story started, and that's the way the story will end. Read and review, I hope this part turned out better than the last.  
  
Lily: We were two months into the sixth year, and I was swamped with work. Professor McGonagall was an absolute witch (pardon the pun) - she gave us four-foot long essays to write EVERY SINGLE DAY!!! Can you believe the nerve of her? As if I didn't have enough worries, what Professor Trelawney stifling me with her flimsy Divination strategies, and Professor Vector drowning me in oodles of Arithmancy. The only easy subjects were Potions and Charms. Potions - well, we got lucky this year. Professor Skeletola, from the Gryffindor house, taught potions - and she was WAY better than Professor Wingdum from last year. He was in Slytherin - and was a TOTAL nightmare. First of all, his breath stank. He would stick his face right in front of someone as he told them off. If his fierce attitude wasn't enough to make them pass out, his breath surely was. Back to the topic. I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, trying to figure out what Jupiter's moon's position in the Lunar System had to do with my bad hair day. I swear Professor Trelawney makes everything up. She's impossible. I don't even know where to begin with her, the old flake. If only Divination wasn't a requirement. Sigh. I thanked the Sorting Hat for the millionth time in my head, for placing me in Gryffindor. The Common Room itself was enough reason to want to be in this house. Of course, there's the fact that we're the bravest, nicest, most honest people in Hogwarts. But the Common Room was no small detail. It was painted a soft golden color, with comfortable, homey scarlet couches, and graceful lion tapestries adorning the wall. Several low tables decorated a corner by the fire - perfect for playing Exploding Snap or doing your homework. Not a day passed by when I wasn't glad to be in Gryffindor. My eyes traveled around the room, taking in the soft décor and the comely atmosphere. I was going to go back to my homework when I heard a soft swish - the sound of the portrait hole opening. I was surprised. Who'd be around this late at night? I could hear the Fat Lady grumbling, "Not so late, you young whippersnappers!" When I saw who came in, my eyes widened.  
  
James: When I saw who was sitting in the Common Room, my eyes widened. Sirius and I had just returned from the prank on Snape. It had gone of without a hitch. Tomorrow, we'd have the results to display for it. Another day of glory in the life of James Potter and Sirius Black. We were, of course, a bit messy. The prank on Snape had involved a lot of black paint and some cotton. Don't ask. Sirius and I had gotten black paint all over our hands and legs and robes, so we decided to take them off. The robes, not the hands and legs. We were wearing paint-soaked tee shirts and shorts. So of course, the tee-shirts came off as well. We crept into the Common Room under the Invisibility Cloak, figuring that no one would be there to see us half-naked anyway. Except for Lily Evans. She sat on one of the velvet couches, her legs crossed and her hair loose down her back. Her eyes were wide open - I don't blame her. I grabbed my discarded robes and attempted to cover my chest without looking like too much of a fool. Beside me, Sirius was grinning. I could just feel him grinning. There was a moment of complete silence - except for the soft crackling of the fire and the hooting of owls outside. And then Lily Evans started chuckling. She grinned slowly, then laughed. I felt my body relax. Sirius even attempted a feeble grin. Lily - well Lily was laughing silently, her hair flapping against her face as she shook in merriment. Finally, she stopped. With a slight smile on her face, as though she was trying not to burst out in laughter again, she spoke. "What HAPPENED to you guys?!" she asked. Sirius answered for us. "We, er...well. We were out playing a trick on Snape." Immediately, her eyes sobered. I think I understood why - she was one of many people whom Snape liked to call "Mudbloods". I felt angry on her behalf. She stood up silently and walked towards us. "Abluo Lutum", I heard her mutter. I looked down at my hands - they were clean. So were my robes and my legs. We thanked her, wished her goodnight, and went off to our dorm.  
  
Lily: I was elected one of the Prefects. So were 'Bella, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. Sirius was seen walking around for a couple of days with a dopey look on his face - evidently he thought that his best friend's status as Prefect would ensure that he didn't get into any trouble. This situation was quickly remedied as James used his new-fangled power to give Sirius four detentions in a row. Personally, I think Sirius likes detentions. I think he's trying to break the Hogwarts record. Well, good luck to him. I read in Hogwarts, A history, that the record for the most detentions is currently held by Zender Mosgillaith, a boisterous Gryffindor, eighty years ago. Zender received a detention for every day in the school year - except for Christmas and New Year's Day, because the teachers felt sorry for him. Of course, being a Prefect meant that I had to help coordinate a lot of school events - the latest being the annual Yuletide Ball. The Prefects had decided that the repetitive theme of Christmas was getting stale - so we decided on a Fantasy Jungle theme. We were mimicking the Forbidden Forest. The Great Hall would be filled with glittering statues of unicorns, a border of thick foliage, special Jungle Tango Butterbeer, and a couple of howling werewolves. It would take a lot of work - and a lot of Charms. Anyway, there was still time to learn that new Colorizing Spell for the dance - we had a week to go. I wondered what on earth I would wear. Oh my God. Who will I go with? Sigh. Being a teenager is hard.  
  
James: Being a Prefect was kind of boring, I don't mind admitting. It meant I had to make an extra effort to cover up my involvement in any of our pranks. I wish I could resign. The only fun so far was planning the dance - and then that got ruined for me. I was going to take Perinnia Lakeheart to the dance - until she came down with a rare bout of Magical fluctuatio. I now had the added burden of finding another girl to take. Sirius was beside me rattling of names of all eligible girls. I don't mean to sound conceited, but there are a lot of girls who would jump at the chance of going to the ball with me. Frankly, I don't care for most of them. Okay, I don't deny that once in a while I like to date the occasional pretty blonde - but not all the time. Definitely not. I used to date a different girl every week when I was a fourth year - but I quit that. I decided that I didn't like to use girls like toys. It wasn't fair to them. Back to the problem. I had to find a date. And I had only two days to do it. Oh my God.  
  
(A/N: SO SORRY, but I had to write a note. I'm changing to First Person Narrative: Present tense. The past tense was too awkward. Sorry for the discrepancy!!!!) Lily: Well, it's crunch time. It's the night of the dance. I still don't have a date. And I have about forty five minutes to find one, if I can. Three boys asked me. Well...let's just say that they weren't the best choices. Who am I kidding?? One of them was Severus Snape. SNAPE!!! Can you believe it? The guy calls me a Mudblood, then does an about-turn, and asks me to the dance. Weird. I would rather charm my teeth yellow than be seen with that slimy eyed git. The other one was a nervous, short guy named Flucio Xanderville. He started to ask me, but lost his nerve, and ran away. The third was Peter Pettigrew. That's right. I've felt a little sorry for Peter - he's hopeless at studies. He nearly lost his nerve, too. He asked me if I wanted to go, then quickly said that he'd rather not, and walked away. Do I have something on my face that scares of boys? Hmph. I walked up the staircase to the Common Room slowly. I had about half an hour to get dressed and go down. Dateless. I muttered the password ("Arching Lovelies"), and went in. The Common Room was empty, except for a couple of boys who shot me curious looks as I walked towards the dorm. They were probably wondering why I wasn't inside decorating myself. A chorus of screams greeted me as I entered the dorm. Hazel Forthwrite and Melissa Gables grabbed my arms and exclaimed, "Lily!! The ball starts in half an hour!!" I smiled at them, and hopped among the piles of discarded robes and wands to find Bella. I found her near the bathroom, twisting her hair into a small, low-hanging arrangement. She looked very sincere and sweet in a pair of dark yellow robes. She was going with Remus Lupin. I would see them later on the dance floor, because the Prefects had a couple of dances dedicated to them. She gave me a grin, and waved me into the bathroom. I took a short, warm shower, and towelled off my hair. I wore my robes - understated emerald green, slightly shimmering. I left my hair loose down my back, ever so slightly damp, and put on my special lily necklace and a touch of perfume. I was off. Then I thought to myself, why am I decking myself up? I don't even have a date! I shook my head and kept walking. Bella and I went down the stairs to meet Remus. He was waiting with Sirius Black and James Potter. Sirius had his arm around Gina Hawthorne's shoulder. Gina was a snooty sixth year whom I'd never really liked. James was standing alone. As Remus and Bella chatted, James turned to me. "Who're you going with?" he asked. I couldn't help but notice his robes. A deep navy blue that complimented his dark brown eyes. Then I shook my head, and answered, "No. You?" He shook his head too. I must have looked surprised, because he grinned. "Want to go with me, then?" he asked, a little sheepish. I felt my heart squirm a little - I told you I was nervous around boys. I nodded, and gratefully added a "Thanks! You saved me from the perils of going stag." He laughed, and his eyes crinkled, as we made our way down to the Great Hall. I wondered what would happen next.  
  
A/N: The sparks really start flying in the next chapter. I know the formatting got screwed up for the last chapter, so I'm crossing my fingers and hoping that I fare slightly better on this one. SORRY!!!! Read and review, love you all. - Green Eyes 


End file.
